Fullmetal High School
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: -Discontinued- AU: To Edward Elric high school isn't easy. Especially when an old friend becomes a love interest, teachers start dating and the new kid has something hidden up his sleeve. EdWin, Royai R&R!
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **In a event of a emergency please dial 911, like, right now...

**Authors Note:**Okay since this is a High School story I thought I'd warn you now; the high school that Ed goes to is a cross between Japanese schools and my high school experience. YEAH FOR HIGH SCHOOL FICS! Sorry for that it's just cause I love'um so much, that and I make a point to only write AUs.. Okay sorry about that guys, this is my first attempt at writing a FMA fic! It's amazing that I could stray off the Naruto confines I've been held by since I started writing. Okay on with the story!

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Edward Elric, 16 had long blonde hair pulled into a braid and owned a pair of golden eyes. He took a looked into the mirror. God he hated his new school uniform. It was enough that they made him look geeky wearing the damn jacket that Ed swore it a point-dexter sweater along with some nerdy slim pleated pants, but the worst part was the jacket was way to big for his petite body. After struggling for a bit with trying to make it look like he wasn't drowning, he gave up yelling, "Who in the world would want to wear this anyway!" and threw it across the room.

"Nii-san!" his younger brother who was 15, with short lighter blonde hair and green eyes, came rushing into Ed's room, already dressed in his own black pleated pants and a white t-shirt, Ed sighed.

"What do you want Al?" Ed said as he began digging through his dressers for decent t-shirt to wear underneath his jacket then the undershirt they gave him.

"Kaa-san has been calling you down for breakfast for over 20 minutes! What's taking you so long-"

"This!" Ed said throwing the jacket it at Al, "It doesn't fit me right. "

"Nii-san, then it must be mine. I put one on earlier this morning that was way to small-" Al was cut off by another flying object, which was Ed's backpack, Al dodged it, but the bag went flying straight out of Ed's bedroom across the hallway, over the railing and fell down from its second story height right beside the front doors.

"I already told you I'm not miniature!" Ed yelled back.

"Edward Elric!" his mother yelled, "stop throwing things at your nii-san! Plus in this house you could hurt someone on the ground floor!"

Edward walked out of his room and looked down at his mother. Edwards house was a funny shape, there were double front doors, when you entered the large front hall you could either head straight to the main part of the house, living room, kitchen ect. Or you could go up a long set of stairs that joined to a balcony that connected five large rooms (three being used as bedrooms) on the top floor of the house, one of them being Edwards own. Now Ed hadn't been in this house for a long time, he was used to his bag flying past Al's head and hitting a wall. Seeing it fly like that was kinda cool, so he made a mental note that he never had to carry anything down the stairs anymore unless it a something breakable. "Gomen kaa-san!"

Al not caring walked to his own room (taking his own jacket along with him) to go get his brothers. A minute and a half later while Ed was still trying to find a t-shirt (now one that was clean) Al threw Ed's jacket on the bedroom floor and headed downstairs. Eventually Ed followed.

The two boys stood in front of their parents. "Oh my boys are growing up." There mother said teary-eyed starring at them, Ed's eyebrow twitched. Ed looked up at his younger brother well aware of the height difference. It annoyed him, you see Ed was only about 5'2" and his brother was around 5'7" and still growing, Ed hadn't really grown since about the seventh grade.

"Don't worry Ed you'll hit a growth spurt soon and then finally look like the older brother again." Their father said trying to comfort Ed who was annoyed by the difference. Ed had popped out an anger vein but knew if he said something his mother would scold him to hell and back, so he held it in.

The family sat down to eat. Al looked down at his food nervously, "Don't worry Alphonse dear this school has a very great atmosphere, you will find friends in no time." His mother said to try and ward off his discomfort.

She was one of the two reasons that they moved to that school anyways. You see there mother was a secretary there for about two years now, and their father who was transferred about four weeks ago to become the principal, so since they both parents worked there they decided the best was to send there kids there as well save on the families traveling expenses. So they packed up and moved to a closer house to the school.

"If your not going to eat it Al I will." Ed said shoving the rest of his food in his mouth.

"You can have it nii-san, I'm not very hungry this morning."

"You know Edward for all you eat, would it kill you to have something with calcium, lets say like milk to help you grow." His father said poking fun at his son.

"Wasn't it you that said I'd hit a growth spurt eventually?"

"Well not unless you eat something that will help you grow."

"Can we stop talking about my height for a second? Oh we have to go!" Ed said looking at his watch, he poked Al for his attention, who was still looking down, now memorizing the design on the tablecloth. Edward yanked Al, by his collar to the front door where they're bags were sitting.

"What's the hurry?" their mother called, "I thought that we all could got together."

"With parents like you I would rather die before being seen together." Ed grumbled putting his shoes on. Al gave him a glare but he didn't care.

"Were leaving now!" Ed called back.

"Okay since you have your schedules and have a idea of the school just head to the teachers lounge to meet your homeroom sensei's" his father yelled back.

"Hai, Hai!" Ed yelled back, and ran out he door dragging Al with him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right door nii-san?" Al said for the seventh time. 

"You doubt my judgment?" he looked at his brother with fear evident in his face, "Al grow up, it's only a new school not like the world will end if we open the door."

"Nii-san!"

"Come on Al!" Ed said grabbing his little brother by the wrist and sliding the door open.

"Konnichiwa!" Ed said in his most welcoming voice, "Were the new transfer students."

"Wow, are you two twins?" a man said noticing the close resemblance between the two boys, except for their height. He was of average height with a face that looked unshaven wearing rectangle glasses that clouded over his semi green eyes and had short spiky black hair and was wearing a pair of slacks and a Hawaiian shirt.

"NO!" Edward said, "I'm his on-"

"Reitei… right Edward Elric?" another man said extending his hand to Al. He owned mess of black hair and had deep black eyes, and was wearing a very professional blue suit and tie.

"Sumimasen! I'm Alphonse Elric his oto," Al said politely bowing.

"You mean the midget is you oniisan?" the black eyed man lazily pointed towards a very angry Edward.

"Cut it out Roy," a woman said. She had blonde hair, which was pulled up into a clip, she was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a creme blouse and began pulling the man away by locks of hair. Edward smirked at least someone's on his side.

"You must be Kouchou's kids. I heard that his children just transferred here." she said towards the two boys.

"Your well informed sensei," Al said kindly.

"Don't worry kid it comes with the job." She had finally pulled the 'Roy' guy far enough away so that they were out of earshot from the boys so they couldn't hear what she was scolding him for.

"So your Kouchou's kids… you want to see pictures of my daughter Elysia-chan?" the unshaven man said nearly yelled the last part of his sentence.

"Err…" was the only thing that both could say before they were bombarded with pictures, there was no way out he had his arms around both of them.

"Hey I know her, she's Gracia-san daughter." Al pointed out.

"So you know my wife, eh?"

"Yes she works with Kaa-san at the main office."

"I forgot Kouchou's wife works here too." At that moment a dark blonde haired man wearing a navy suit, walked into the room and he also had an un-light cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hey Havoc wanna see my new pictures of Elysia-chan?" said the unshaven man, running after the blonde.

"I'm glad he left, he was putting so much stress on my left shoulder to get down to your height." Al said rolling his shoulder.

"AL I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'M NOT A UNDERSIZED!" Ed yelled.

Everyone in the room turned in attention to Edward, "Lets get this over." He whispered to his brother.

"You're the one that started it nii-san" Al whispered back.

After a rather painful introduction to the teachers, the two were finally introduced to their homeroom teachers. A Jean Havoc-san for Al, and a Roy Mustang-san for Edward. Oh Ed was not pleased, not pleased at all. Let's just say he was on the verge of breaking something.

"Okay chibi-chan, it's time to meet the class." Roy said whacking Ed over the head with his planner.

"Please don't let him get to you." Al pleaded before he followed Havoc to the other side of the school to the first year wing.

"Yo, chibi-chan just because your Kouchou's kid doesn't mean that I'm or any of the other sensei are going to take it easier on you. Me for one will put you through hell." He said smirking.

"I wouldn't expect any more from you." Ed said back glaring at Roy.

"Where here chibi-chan." Roy said hitting Ed over the head with his planner again.

Roy walked into the room, and began the usual speech about the new kid, Ed looked up at the sign that read 2-E before he walked into the room.

"…Edward Elric-kun. This is the class, class this is Edward Elric-kun."

"Gokigen'you." They all called back. At that point Edward met eyes with a girl who had long light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Edo-kun!" she yelled pointing to him.

"Winry!" he yelled pointing back.

* * *

**Authors End Note: **I normally don't put a lot of Japanese in my stories, because it causes confusion for those that don't understand what they mean. So I only do it when a character is speaking because there are certain phrase that I believe that fit more than their English version. There is one phrase that I know it's a special phrase for saying it but I couldn't get the right spelling and that's "I'm leaving now", or going your choice of phrasing, Japanese people tend to say it when leaving the house. So if you know please tell me. Lastly, thank you for reading this chapter! Please review, they give me a lot of ideas on what to do for the next chapters. 

Tsunade-chan

**Edit:** I got a review from PhantomAlchemist alittle while ago saying to put a list at the bottom explaining the what the Japanese words are, so here are Chapter 1 words:

chan - used to address someone younger that you, like small childern. Dimintutive to boy under 10, used as a form of adressing someone close to you, and mostly used on girls.  
-kun - used when adressing classmates male or female, can be used as a affectionate term, generally used for males.  
-san - Mr; Miss; Mrs or used to adress someone older than you, or you don't know well and form of respect.

Nii-san - Brother Kaa-san - Mother or Mom  
Gomen and Sumimasen - Sorry or I'm sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Konnichiwa - Hello  
Reitei - Your younger brother  
Oto - Younger brother  
Oniisan - Older brother or mister  
Sensei - Teacher  
Kouchou - Principal or Headmaster  
Chibi- Small; shimp or young  
Gokiyen'you - Nice to meet you


	2. The Trouble with Introductions

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own out of all of this is, most of Roy's short jokes and Ed's answers to them… well and the storyline…

**A/N:** I thought I'd get this up before I got to work today... and lol! The title for this chapter is originally the title of the first chapter in my Naruto Highschool story! XP! I liked it so much that I wanted to use it again. It fits the chapter so well...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Trouble with Introductions**

"…_Edward Elric-kun. This is the class, class this is Edward Elric-kun."_

"_Gokigen'you." They all called back. At that point Edward met eyes with a girl who had long light blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Edo-kun!" she yelled pointing to him._

"_Winry!" he yelled pointing back._

_---- _

Roy smirked. "Well it seems Chibi-chan knows Roc-"

He was suddenly was cut off by Winry yelling, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Ed yelled back.

"I'm not the boy that moved away in the 5th grade, stating the reason why he did was because my feet smelled and said he never wanted to speak to me again!"

"It would of ended up that way if you weren't in this at school in the first place."

Winry, red with anger, was about to whack Ed over the head with a wrench, but Roy stepped in. "Rockbell I know how much fun it would be insulting Chibi-chan some more, but sadly there are other things we must do in life. Right Chibi-chan?"

At that moment Edward just caught what Roy was calling him "Chibi-chan!" Ed fumed at the name, "Did you just call me Chibi-chan?" Edward turned to face Roy.

"You bet!" Roy smirked in his face.

"Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid!"

Roy just smirked a, I'm so much better than you tiny twerp smirk, and Ed nearly pounce him, but was stopped buy a fly object hitting him in the back of his head.

"Edo-kun, save everyone a headache and just shut up."

"Winry…" Ed turned to her angrily, but was stopped by a certain hand that grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"I'd advise you to be quieter when introducing yourself, Edward Elric-san. I can hear you down the hall!" The blonde haired female sensei from this morning said. Edward shuddered at the woman's frightful tone.

"And you…" she said to Roy, "Stop teasing the boy!" she pointed her finger at him like a gun that she was ready to pull the trigger because of his insolence.

Roy backed away slowly and put up his hands defensively "Okay I get it Riza."

She dropped Ed's collar and straightened her blouse, "Now if you excuse me I have a math class to teach." She turned her heal and left the classroom.

Everyone in the class stood wide-eyed, the great Roy-sensei was shut down by a sentence from Riza-sensei. Talk about whipped, and they weren't even dating!

Roy sighed shoving his face in his left hand and began rubbing his eyes, "Chib-"

"ROY MUSTANG!" was heard from the hall. Both Roy and Ed flinched.

"Elric please take a seat at the back of the class." Roy pointed to an unoccupied desk at the far back of the classroom. And class went on. Some how.

**)()(Lunch)()(**

The lunch bell rang and Edward sighed. At least half of his horrible first day was over. He stepped out of the classroom into the bustling hallways and had a strange feeling that someone was following him. He turned into a quite hallway that he knew would eventually lead him to the cafeteria and suddenly stopped. A small cough came from his stalker, and he knew exactly who it was. "Winry!" he said as he turning around angrily.

"Yes Edo-kun?" she smiled sweetly quite the opposite from before, almost as if she wanted to apologies for what she had done. She began to play with the blue scarf on her black uniform nervously, wiggling a bit causing her knee high pleated skit to dance on her legs.

"Why are you following me?" he relaxed a bit placing his hands in the pockets of his black pleated pants and sighed.

"How's Al?" she said diverting his question. To Ed, Winry didn't really seem to know the answer to his question.

"I didn't ask that." He narrowed his eyes. "Winry why are you following me?"

She took a breath in and exhaled it sighing, dropping her hands to her sides, "I was just happy to see you, okay!"

"Well you sure didn't show it before," Edward said huffing.

"It's just I was mad at what you said to me before you left, that's all. I really am happy to see you." She smiled and her long ponytail wagged behind her like a dog's tail when he got attention.

"I guess I could forgive you this one time." He said turning around blushing. At that moment Al decided to make an entrance.

"Nii-san?" he said staring at his red-faced brother. He took a glance at the person behind Ed. "Winry-chan!" he said happily running towards her passing by his brother.

"Al!" she said happily scooping him into her arms for a big hug, "You've grown! A lot more that Ed has." she said surprised that he wasn't smaller than her like before, he was broader and a couple inches taller than her.

Ed fumed at the growth comment; maybe he wouldn't forgive Winry after all.

"Winry-chan?" two young women called looking for her turning the corner and found her hugging Al. One was of average height for her age with long dark hair and pink bangs, her skin was dark and she owned a pair of purple eyes and stared shyly at the group before her. The second was just a bit shorter than the first with brown hair a green eyes and glasses and seemed to be the louder of the two. Both were neatly dressed in the uniforms.

"Winry-chan who are you hugging?" the brunette said pointing to Al who was still in her arms. They immediately broke and both blushed a little.

"He's a old friend I haven't seen in years." She waved it off and began to play with her scarf again. The brunette looked past the two to find Ed not caring.

"Hey isn't that the new kid that you were arguing in class with?" she pointed towards Edward.

"So what's it to you Four-eyes?" He said glaring at her. She returned a glare.

"Edo-kun, don't be so rude to my friends!" She said pulling a wrench out of nowhere whacking him over the head.

"Your friends?" Al said excitedly, "Please introduce us!"

Winry sighed. She knew Al would want to meet them eventually. He always wanted to. 'Any friend of Winry-chan is a friend of mine!' he had said that to her once when she made a new friend in the 4th grade he insisted that he meet her. Now was as good a time as any. She sucked in a breath, "Al, I'd like you to meet my two best friends, Rose," she said pointing to the girl with Pink bangs "and Scieszka." Pointing to the brunette, "Rose and Scieszka I'd like you to me some long time friends of mine Edward and Alphonse. There brothers." Ed grunted hello.

"It's a please to meet you Rose-san and Scieszka-san." Al said bowing, "A friend of Winry-chan is a friends of mine." He smiled. The two returned the favor to him. Winry smiled, she knew he'd say that.

"Well enough stalling lets get lunch!" Winry said rubbing her hands together. "Edo-kun are you coming?"

"Why should I?" Edward began to sulk; his day began to get worse and worse and this didn't look any better.

"Come on Nii-san we haven't seen her in ages! Plus I'm sure Winry-chan would want you to." Winry nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled. And trailed a few steps behind them.

"So which one of you is the older one?" Rose finally piped up after a couple of steps.

"I am," Ed pointed to himself.

"Really? Alphonse-kun is so big compared to you." Scieszka said, as she was ready herself to run, she knew that he would blow up at the comment.

"Who are you calling so small that a electrode microscope couldn't see?" Ed yelled and began to run after her.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! I'm very sorry that this chapter is short... like Ed! (**Ed**: Hey I heard that!) I normally don't write short chapters, so expect longer ones later on. As for the Japanese Words there all used in the first chapter.. and I'm to lazy to put them up again. 

**To my reviewers:**

**jessica:** W00t first reviewer you get a cookie! Thank you! I'm really excited about this story and I have alot of ideas for it!

**nadisrad:** I will have to read your story sometime! Yeah, Japanese schools are so intresting to me that I have to use them!

**FireanIce:** Gomennasai! I make it a point to write straight Fics in Yaoi/Shounen-ai ridden places for people who want to read them. (Aka. Naruto section. FMA is not that bad, but there is alot.) I have nothing against Yaoi/Shounen-ai, I do read it too.

**PhantomAlchemist: **Thanks for the idea! Though there isn't much in this chapter.

**Hellokitty-4-ever: **Ehehe! Intresting you say? Oh it's going to be just that!

**Rurouni Linda-sama:** Thanks for the complement! Yeah the list was Phantom's Idea, I used to be a lame-ass Canada that only watched stuff in English, but I got fed up with the lack of voice actors/actresses and it seemed like everyone had the same voice. So I only watch things in Japanese now. Thats why I know so much.


	3. Ed, Scar, VP and the Interest of the SC

**Discliamer: **Words cannot discribe the pain I feel when I say, I do not own Al and Roy... **  
**

There were a number of things that contributed to the lateness of this chapter. First I was working a number of 8-hour shifts at work. I have no time to think of what's going to happen next, and the rest of the day I spend sleeping. Secondly I was painting my room, thirdly I bought a whole bunch of manga, got caught up reading Tsubasa chronicles and Gravitation. And fourthly I took a horrible spill on my bike. I was lucky to end up with a goose egg on my head and a deep scratch on my ankle. And fifth I got an editor! Thank you Kayizzle!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ed, Scar, the VP and the Interest of the Student Council**

Ed sat staring at his still wrapped obento, wondering why his mother wrapped it in blue fabric with fluffy white rabbits on it. It was insulting to his height, somehow. He sighed, tilting his head to the right, examining the fabric once more. Now coming to the conclusion that he hated rabbits. Then something hit him, literally.

Now with a rather large bump on his head, he found out that Winry had once again pulled out her all famous wrench and smacked him one over the head.

"Edo-kun, would it kill you just once to pay attention?"

"Who and the what, in the where now?" Ed said coming out of his dazed state.

"Nii-san, why haven't you touched your food?" Al said giving him a look of concern for across the table.

"Oh…" Ed said as he recalled his surrounding, looking to find Winry on one side of him and an empty seat on the other. Across from him was Al squished in between Scieszka and Rose, both girls were eyeing him oddly.

"What?" he said offensively at them while he unwrapped his obento.

"Never mind." the two said together as if to push off the topic of Ed's oddities. But Ed glared in return. And started shoving rice into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"So Edward-kun, how long have you known Winry-chan?"

"Since about the first grade. She sat next to me during class and asked if I wanted some cookies."

"Edo-kun, you still remember that?" Winry said blushing

"Of course," Ed said in a matter-of-fact tone, "it was teddy grahams! Those were my favorite when I was a kid! I could go for some-" Ed was cut off by Winry's wrench.

"What as that for!" Ed yelled at her.

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you."

"If you don't tell me than how am I supposed to know?" Ed spat back. At that moment the whole argument caught the attention of the student body that was sitting in the cafeteria. And with the voraciousness of a hurricane a whole group of girls gather around their table.

"Oh my! Sheizka-san where did you meet such cute boys?" one squealed.

"You have to introduce us Rose-san," another poked Rose in the side.

"Winry-chan are these the new transfer students? There both so handsome!"

Ed hating all the girls' pleas to be introduced to him or asking private questions, needing to find a way out of the mess before it got out of hand.

"Well, I'm going to throw away the garbage, if you'll excuse me ladies." Ed said standing up, and began shoving the disposables into his arms.

"Can I help you with anything?" one offered but Ed insisted that he do it himself, mumbling something about it's a man's job. Al gave him a desperate glance for help but he found none in Ed. _'I'm sorry Al, but only one person is going to leave here alive and… it's going to be me.'_

At about that point Ed was halfway to the garbage can. His trip was shortly ended when he ran into something shoving what he was holding into it. And that happened to be a tall, tanned student with white hair, red eyes, and an "X" scar across his eyes. He dislodged Al's half eaten pudding cup from his nose and looked down at poor little Edward.

"Aisumimasen." Ed said politely bowing, hoping that this person would be easily forgiving. But Ed was wrong; oh boy was he wrong.

"Freshmen…" the large scarred man grumbling.

"What are you talking about freshman? Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean that I'm a freshmen! I'll have you know I'm in second year!" Ed yelled back.

"Well I'm in third year." Said the large scarred senior, "And I don't care about a short, lying freshmen."

"Who's a super chibi that could be squashed by an ant?" Ed swung his left fist into the senior's face, thinking that it did some damage. But the senior merely grinned under Ed's fist imbedded in his cheek.

The large scarred senior tossed Ed into sea of chairs now not so neatly put away. Edward lay there in a daze while the giant came to finish him off. He threw his massive hand down and grasped Ed's face, raised him into the air, and began to clamp down on his temples. Ed yelped and his arms and legs began to toss about much like he was drowning. Somehow he regained his composure while his head felt like it was in a vice. Ed pounded the senior in the solar plexus, which released Ed from his prison. Edward then stomped on the senior's foot and followed quickly with a strong elbow to the senior's chin. The large man was thrown back a few steps and fumed as his crimson eyes locked onto Ed once again. This was the most fun Edward Elric had all day and now it was time for Round two.

Ed clapped his hands as he began to charge but was stopped by something wrenching him aside by his collar. Ed was about to knock some sense into what stopped him, as he turned to confront it. He came face to face with a rather large snakelike man, who threw each boy onto a chair.

He was tall, had white pasty skin, dull greenish-gray hair, and light blue eyes that resembled something that was dead. The way he looked almost made your skin crawl. He opened his rather large mouth, "I do hope you do realize the consequences of fighting on school grounds." He grinned he grabbed their collars again.

Ed merely cowered back by simply shaking his head, the senior merely shrugged. "Well for starters-"

"Well for starters, you'll let go of my students." A man interrupted behind the three. Ed turned to see who it was, he knew that voice, he knew those glasses, he knew those dark gold eyes, and that goofy smile. Ed shivered; his dad came to save him.

"Elric-kouchou, itamiiru." The snake man bowed.

"Archer- kyoutou, I believe that this is matter can be dealt within the student council."

"But sir…"

"I know this is normally dealt with by you, but you're being physical with students. Now I have business with you." He turned towards the two seated boys, "Scar-san, I advise you to take Elric-san to the student council room to deal with this matter, I or Hawkeye-sensei will be there once they reach the verdict." And he motioned Archer to his office.

Ed slowly followed behind this Scar fellow. While eyeing his back, Ed came to the conclusion that he got in trouble often to actually know where the bloody place was. They were getting farther and farther into un-chartered territory for Ed, but that was only because this was his first day.

Scar gruffly threw open the student council rooms door. They entered the dim room. Edward found seven people. Two were at the front of the room. The first was a man with squinty eyes, a silly grin, short black hair and a mustache. The second was a young woman, with long brown hair, and light purple eyes. Ed also noticed she looked kind of like a younger version of his mother.

On the opposite side of the room nearest to the drawn blinds, were two boys arguing about something. One was tall, had long green hair that resembled a palm tree, with dark purple eyes. The second one was short with long messy black hair and blue eyes.

Further down the long room were the three others. One had short dark brown hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes, and seemed to be annoyed by the other two who seemed to be helping each other out. One was a tall woman with long black hair and red eyes, similar to Scar's (1). The last was a fat boy bald that had beady black eyes.

The young brown haired woman looked up. "Pride-gichou, it looks like Scar-kun is here."

"Oh, why are you here?" Pride said, smiling at the two of them. Scar gave Ed a look that basically said _I'm not talking_.

"Got into a fight," Ed mumbled.

"A FIGHT!" Pride said excitedly.

This caught the attention of the entire Student Council which all were delighted. Most all dropped what they were doing bolted for the Pride's desk. This was followed by gawking and questions like '_Who won?_' _'Where?'_ and '_Why'd you fight with Scar, he's huge!_'

"Forgive my colleagues, this is just special to us," Pride explained, "This is the fifth fight that we've been in charge of this year. Two more and we break a record. Now who are you, my young friend?"

The young woman with black hair from the back of the room stood up and walked towards the front saying "Edward Elric-kun, class 2-D, started today." As she walked to the front the fat boy followed her.

"Your knowledge of your grade is as exquisite as always, Lust-kouhai."

"I am here for a reason, aren't I?" Ed looked questioningly at the young woman. _'Who were these people and why did that girl know his name?'_ Ed's face immediately turned to an expression that seemed to say, _What the Fuck?_

"Oh, hohoho," Pride laughed, "I haven't introduced you to my staff."

"Staff? Aren't you a student?" Ed blurted out, pointing to Pride's school uniform. Scar had completely forgotten.

Pride smiled widely almost as to forgive Edwards rudeness. "I am Pride, a student in third year, and I am also the student council Gichou." Ed's mouth went into a big "o" and he blushed a little for insulting a senior, "Well anyway," Pride continued, "I'd like you to meet my Fukukaichou Sloth-kun, my treasurer Greed-kun, my club coordinator Wrath-kun and also the grade representatives in descending order, Envy-kun, Lust-kouhai, and Gluttony-kouhai."

"Gokigen'you!" Ed said politely.

"Well have a seat! No need to stand any more," Pride motioned to some chairs directly across from him. Ed sat; Scar was motioned as well but refused.

"As happy as I am to take on the responsibility of placing a punishment on such a nice person as yourself, a fight is still a fight and there are dire consequences for having one on school grounds. In which, they tend to lead to suspension in and out of school, and in the most extreme case expulsion" Pride said gravely Ed shuddered, "but this is the student council and I shall go easy on you." He returned to his normal goofy grin. Ed and Scar sweat dropped. "Now I think that detention is in order and I assume that you made a mess of the cafeteria…" he dropped off into silent thought and started to write something on a piece of paper, "you both will serve 20 hours of detention, 2 hours a day starting tomorrow, hmm and you Edward-san shall also be on clean up duty in the cafeteria for a month, as for Scar-kun…"

Ed drifted into thought, '_clean up duty! Detention! Oh, his parents are going to give him hell when they find out…damn otou-san already knows! And knowing otou-san he already told kaa-san. Damn, kaa-san is going to be angry with me for days! There has to be a a way of avoiding this…'_ "Winry!" he said out loud. Everyone gave him a questionable look. "O-oh it's nothing!"

"As if I don't have enough to do, I have to deal with this crap…" was heard from the hallway and all the students turned to find a rather disheveled Riza Hawkeye. Her bad mood was felt all around the room, and Edward thought he'd be afraid of his mother when he got home.

"Busy as always Hawkeye-sensei. I have already handed out the punishment and written it on the submission papers, all I need is your signature and I can hand it to the Kouchou."

"As sufficient as always Pride-san." She said as she walked over to his desk, grabbing the papers, read it's contents and quickly scribbling her signature on the bottom of the page, "Elric-san, you cause this much trouble, and only on the first day… reminds me of a certain black haired man," She smiled at the memory, and continued, "You're dismissed, you may head to your classes," Then, she turned to Edward, and with the most threatening tone ever said, "And Elric-san, I do not wish to see this behavior continuing."

His fear could not be expressed in words; Edward just nodded as a response.

* * *

(1) In the anime wasn't originally Lust a Ishiba woman? Well anyway instead of saying another shade of purple, I gave her red eyes. 

Oh yeah, some of you talk about the voice actors that play Ed and Winry in the English dub. I had no clue what you were talking about at the time! I was like didn't Romi Paku play Edward and Megumi Toyoguchi play Winry, then I remembered english voice cast. Yeah so I'm dense, and I've only watched FMA in Japanese.

**To my reviewers:**

**PhantomAlchemist** - Heh... sorry updating regularly is really hard. )(is ultra lazy person)( Oh and the rest of the commentary is above!

**FireanIce**- Thank you for understanding, and you'll read it anyway? It's people like you that make me so happy!

**CowNapkin** - Ha! Thats funny! But truely I know the feeling of horribly stupid/annoying teachers.

**urbanfae** - Hehe! Thanks for the help! But I know that already, I try to go along with fan subs so people that watch them don't get confused. I'll keep that site in mind when need help with nihongo.

**Kayizzle** - Thank you for your help! I've very horrible with English grammar!

**jackie-chan** - )(giggles at the name)( Thanks for the complement! Yeah it took me a while understand nihongo but i'm getting the hang of it )(still isn't very good)( I'm glad you enjoy the highscool setting people tend to say it's over used.

I'd like to say thank you to: **Nyago**, **dramanut26**, **FullMetalChic** and **Meika-chan** for reading this story. Your reviews are like "good job" and "update soon" and I don't how to make those things personal reviews. I'm sorry:(

Obento – Lunch box; wrapped lunch  
Nii-san - Brother  
Aisumimasen – (formal) forgive me  
Chibi – small; tiny; or young  
Kouchou – principal or headmaster  
Itamiiru - to be very sorry  
Kyoutou – vice principal; deputy head teacher  
Chan - used to address someone younger that you, like small children. Diminutive to boy over 10, used as a form of addressing someone close to you, and mostly used on girls.  
Kun - used when addressing classmates male or female, can be used as an affectionate term, generally used for males.  
San - Mr; Miss; Mrs or used to address someone older than you, or you don't know well and form of respect.  
Sensei – teacher  
Gichou – president (of council, senate, etc.)  
Fukukaichou - vice president (of a club or organization, organization)  
Sempai – upperclassman  
Kouhai – underclassman  
Gokiyen'you - Nice to meet you  
Kaa-san – mother  
Otou-san - father


	4. It Takes Two to Tango

**Disclaimer: **Yeah whatever…

And OMG! I haven't updated Fullmetal High School in ages, and after I got a reply from RW Grimm for reviewing her story _Blood Red Lust_, that made me want to write again. So thank her, and for betaing this chapter as well. ()Huggles RW Grimm() Go read her stories!

Sexual themes and swearing run ramped in this chapter…

* * *

** Chapter 4: It Takes Two to Tango**

When Ed got home that day, he had a rather long talk with his rather displeased mother. Along with his punishment from school he was grounded for a month and a half, with doing extra chores, helping around the house and cooking supper twice a week. It was pretty much hell in the Elric house for the next month and a half.

As for school Edward fell into a daily routine. Get to school, talk to Winry, some how dodge Mustang's insults, run from the student councilor and his pictures, make it though gym without getting hit by pink sparkles, evade Hawkeye's skillfully thrown pieces of chalk, resist the urge to ask Falman-sensei why he doesn't open his eyes any wider, make it through Biology without being named the next person to take care of the class pet dog, and finally to figure out why an ex-convict was teaching foods class.

It was in said food class Ed heard about the up coming school dance.

"So are you going to the school dance Edward-san?" Edward's new friend, Russell Trigham said from his right side as he finished washing the dishes left from cooking.

"No, I'm still grounded, remember?"

"Yes, but isn't it over at the end of the week?"

"I don't remember." In truth Ed's punishment ended last week, but since he hated school functions he used it as an excuse. Ed put the last dish away and the two sat down beside their creation.

"It's kind of sad, since I'm sure Winry-san would love it if you asked her to go with you."

"There no way in hell I'm going and Winry would be the last person on _God's green earth_ that I'd ask to come with me if I ever did."

"Such a shame," the boy said leaning on his face on his right hand, elbow placed on the table his eyes admiring the finished cake, "Winry-san is such a pretty lady and I'm sure she's turned down many other males for her hand, just waiting for you."

"Like hell she'd want to go with me anyway. All we do is argue."

"Ah, but Edward-san my friend that is a kind of love." Edward made a disgusted face before their teacher came up to their group to taste their treat. The man in question pulled a large cleaver out of his apron and descended it on the cake, but it didn't stop Edward and Russell were shivering in fear as it got a little too close to their faces. The man was an ex-convict after all.

"Barry-sensei… is it to your liking?" Russell said quivering a bit as the man took a bite of the cake.

"Yes! Trigham and Elric get an A. You are dismissed after you deposit the rest of your cake in the staff room, since I know how you both hate finishing it off yourselves." The boys sighed in relief, packed up their things and head to the staff room.

Upon entering they found Hawkeye and Mustang arguing about something as per usual.

"Um… we brought a cake from class 2-D's food's class." Edward said in a break between Hawkeye's words.

"It's kind of you to think of us Edward-san, Russell-san." She elbowed Mustang to say something.

"Yeah, thanks." He muttered and the two boys walked out.

"Now that's a more adult version of you and Winry." Russell said as they exited the school.

"Like hell! We all know that there yelling contests is their way of saying I love you at school and you can always tell when the fucked each other the night before. Mustang has that damn smirk on his face and she actually smiles at him."

"Exactly like you and Winry!"

"What!"

"Well except you don't have sex with her… it's more like…when you two are more at ease with each other, she hits you less and you don't insult her."

Ed looked at Russell as if he had grown three heads, "you're fucking kidding me."

"No I'm not! Why would I do that?"

"Because I know you're up to no good Russell Trigham!"

"Why would you think that?" he said with a sharp grin.

Ed was about to say something back but was stopped when he heard a "nii-san!" yelled from behind him. Russell took it as his cue to leave and turned to his left heading to the middle school to pick up his own younger brother, but before he disappeared he yelled, "Just think about it Edward-san!"

"What was that about?" Al said as he approached Edward.

"None of you business." Ed said blushing a bit.

"Are you sure? Was it about Winry-chan?"

"I said it was none of your fucking business!" Ed yelled, walking away.

"So it was about Winry-chan! Can I know?" Al pleaded running after him.

"What about none of your business do you not understand!"

----------

Edward made it through the week without a hitch. Winry, thankfully never once asked him to the dance until Trigham pointed out that it was customary that the male ask the female out. Then he understood why she was giving him the cold shoulder. It wasn't until Friday, the day of the dance, that Ed had any interest in it what so ever.

"You mean Winry-san actually has a date for the dance and it's not Edward-san?" one girl whispered excitedly to another as they stood in the hallway. Edward just happened to be walking by and listened in on their conversation.

"Yup," the other one said.

"I always thought they were dating. I guess not."

"But still I'm wondering what kind of person would Winry-san say yes to?"

"You mean you don't know?" Edward yelled from behind them. The two girls, frightened by the enraged boy, ran for their lives; who at the time wasn't thinking straight ran to the classroom sneaking up behind the girl in question.

Winry who felt a dark looming cloud behind her turned around to find it was Ed, "Oh Edo-kun, is there something you want?"

"Who is the bastard? I'll beat some sense into him."

"What?"

"The bastard… Dance." It was at about this time that everyone in the classroom started eavesdropping.

"Oh Edo-kun I never knew you actually cared." She said, standing up and looking him in the eye.

"I don't."

"Then why are you making a big deal about it?"

"Because!"

"Because what Edward?"

"Because I want to beat some sense in to him."

"Well it will be kinda hard beating some sense into your younger brother! And for your information I asked him!" She huffed and sat back in her desk.

Edward in complete embarrassment made his way to his desk, sat down and began to mull things over.

Mustang who had heard part of the conversation from the hall went up to Edward and said, "Boy don't you feel like a fool?"

"Shut up Mustang."

"Why should I? As the Americans put it, we were given the right of free speech." Edward looked at the ground in defeat. His eyes scanned the tiles on the floor as Mustang enjoyed his win. Edward's eyes found an elastic band picking it and readying it in his hand.

"It still doesn't mean that you shouldn't mind your own business Mustang." Ed said as he shot the elastic band at the man's forehead.

"Chibi-chan-!"

"ROY MUSTANG!" was yelled from the hall and that was the end of that.

-----------

Edward sulked all the way home, ate supper and then hid himself in his bedroom for the rest of the night. He heard Winry come to the door, the sound of the camera meant that his parents took pictures. Ed sighed as he leaned back on his bed. It was going to be a long night.

It was about at the time the dance started that his mother came in. "Dear, why aren't you at the dance?"

"School functions are stupid."

"I heard you got into a fight with Winry-chan today." She said as she took a seat on the bed. He turned away from her.

"I always get into fights with Winry."

"Was it about the dance?"

"Kaa-san I told you I don't want to go!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "It sure sounds like."

"I said I don't want to!" then muttered, "I don't even have a ticket to go anyway."

She got up to leave; "Well I'm just going to put this here." She said placing what he really wanted on his dresser.

Ed stared at it for a while, "Oh, hell." He whispered before getting up to get ready.

---------

When Ed got to the school his father was waiting for him at the door. "I see you finally made it."

"What's it to you Oyaji?"

His father grinned and fixed his sons tie, "good luck." He said before shoving him into the dance.

'_Why the hell are they treating this like a wedding? And why the hell did it have to be a semi formal dance I hate ties.'_

"Edward-san?" a female voice said behind him. Ed turned around find Ms. Riza Hawkeye dolled up. He was sure many of her fan boys at school must of come to the dance just to see her this way. She had a sleeveless red dress on that went to mid thigh, with matching flat shoes. The best part of her ensemble was that she had her hair down, and twisted in her long blonde hair was fire and ice roses that brought out the red in her brown eyes.

Ed's jaw dropped a few meters. "You look very lovely tonight Riza-sensei."

"The dress was a spur of the moment buy, I never thought that I'd ever wear it anywhere."

"Well it looks _great_ on _you_."

"Thank you, you look good as well."

"My mother tailored it for me a while ago. If you'll excuse me."

"By all means," she gestured to the dance floor, but before she let him go she whispered, "If Mustang gives you any trouble don't hesitate to call I'll keep him in line." Edward nodded and walked off.

After several minutes of wandering Ed had run into Russell and his supposed date.

"Edward-san what are you doing here?" his friend said ignoring the girl's constant blathering.

"Lets just say that my kaa-san gave me a good kick in the pants." Edward sighed.

"So did your okaa-san actually kick you in the pants or did you come for Winry-san? I don't see any foot marks, so I'm expecting the latter."

"Russell!" the girl whined but he ignored it.

"Why the hell do you always think it's about Winry?"

"Because like hell you'd actually come to this kind of thing, you barely make it to a pep rally and that's after Hawkeye shoots at you with chalk. Which reminds me have you seen her tonight? Exactly how a woman should look."

"Russell!" the girl fumed.

"Yes I know! And I told you it's my kaa-san that made me go!"

"Oh sure-"

"No, no for once Chibi-chan is right, I saw the principal conspiring with his wife this afternoon." Mustang who was wearing a black suit and tie said gave an odd face, "I can't believe I just defended you."

"Same here…" the two boys agreed.

"Russell aren't you going to pay attention to me?" the young lady said.

"Not really, your just here so I didn't look pathetic coming in."

The girls face went bright red stomping over to him she gave him a good hard slap to the cheek before storming off.

"Ooo, that's going to leave a mark."

"Eh, battle scars." Russell muttered before saying "So Mustang, I've been wondering why are you here exactly? You don't seem to be the type that would like these types of things."

"You see that piece of work?" Mustang said swing his arms over Ed and Russell's shoulders and pointed to Hawkeye.

"You mean she threw chalk at you until you said you'd come?"

"No I'm saying I came out of my free will to see that beautiful ass and legs in a something that's not those starch skirts she always wears. This one flows so free I might catch a glimpse of panties." The boys looked at him like he was insane, "Well besides my conquest…Elric did you finally gain enough courage to court Rockbell?"

"What!"

"Oh come on with the way you two act I'd expect that you've hit the sack at least a couple dozen times."

"Fuck no!" Edward yelled, turning bright red, Russell burst out laughing.

"Sir, the boy hasn't even kissed her yet." Mustang nearly keeled over at that one. Russell continued, "Maybe he should try tonight!"

Roy agreed, "That's a great idea Trigham!"

"But… But… Al's her date and Oyaji here." Ed attempted to defend himself.

"Oh, I can provide a distraction. So for once in my life I shall be kind to you Edward Elric!" Roy laughed and smacked Ed's back, "The tango should give you enough time for a quickie."

"Will you stop implying sex? What kind of teacher are you?" Mustang gave Ed a quirked eyebrow as if he was insane, "Fine I'll French her and that's it." Edward said to please the man.

"Okay! Off to distract! Don't forget to tell me how it was after." Roy said gleefully.

"Okay…"

"Wow, he really is a pervert isn't he?" Russell said to Edward as Roy turned away.

"How about we just say he's special."

-----------

When Roy Mustang was asked to distract he knew how to distract. He needed to think of a flashy way to help the Elric kid. Of course it had to involved Riza and her being close to him. So he headed for the DJ picked out his favorite dancing number for the next song and head for his temptress.

"Roy what do you want?" she said as he approached.

"To have you wrapped tightly in my arms-"

"Never mind don't finish that sentence."

"What?" he pouted, "I was going to ask you to dance."

She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest, "Roy we're supervisors, not attendants."

"Please!" he pouted again, "I'm sure that the principal won't care if it's one dance."

"Knowing you, one will lead to two then lead to about six."

"You're speaking of a couple nights ago?"

"Hush! You know were supposed to keep that quite," she said covering his mouth.

He frowned; the woman was more difficult than he thought, "Pwease." He said pouting once again, giving the big puppy eyes that reminded her of her dog at home.

"Honestly! One dance and that's it! Okay?"

"Yes!" he cried happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor, "you do remember how to tango don't you?"

"Yes I do recall."

"Then this should be easy for you." He said taking a step forward when the music started.

It was about half way into the song when the couple had gained the attention of the crowd. It was at that time Ed had made his move. Mustang grinned.

"Roy," Riza had spoken up since the beginning, "Why are we doing this?"

"To help the Elric kid apologies to his girlfriend, maybe he'll get a kiss or more." Roy mumbled.

"Ha! I knew you had a motive."

"I did and it was to be with you."

"Well other than that. It was kind of a given when you choose a dance to distract people with."

"Okay you've found me Riza Hawkeye, I'm so sorry. Punish me as ever you see fit."

"I'm not going to because if I do some how you'll enjoy it."

"Awe. That's mean Riza-chan."

"It's the truth." She said with a glare.

"Then I'll just have to do something more daring."

"Wha-?" was all she could say before she was thrown into her worst nightmare.

----------

"Edward what did you want me for?" Winry said, disgruntled that Edward just pulled her from the dance floor. She straightened out her dress and brushed away the wrinkles, "Couldn't it wait? I wanted to watch Riza-sensei do the tango with Roy-sensei, it-"

"Shut up." He said slamming her back against the wall.

"Edward what are-?" she was cut of by a very dark look.

"No talking." He said grabbing her wrists and placing them above her head affectively pinning her in place, she struggled against his grip in which he relished the movement as he descended on her violently claiming her lips. At the moment thoughts flooded Winry's mind, '_when had Edward grown? What the hell is happening? Why did it feel so damn good? Why the hell-'_

And it stopped as suddenly as it started, "Ed-w-a-rrr-d! What-Why-d-d-did you-how-Why didn't you tell me?" Winry finally spit out.

He gave a grunt and then whipped her lip-gloss from his lips and turned away.

Winry remembered what Hughes had told her once, _'Men are more physical beings. They express how they feel in their actions not words._'

"Edward," she breathed grabbing his arm pulling him towards her. He leaned in to claim her lips again, but was stopped by a yell the turned to look at where the voices were coming from a large crowd around where the dance was held.

"HE DIDN'T?"

"OH MY GOD HE DID!"

"MUSTANG YOU SLY DOG YOU!"

Edward broke into a run pushing his way though the crowd, Winry in toe, to find Roy Mustang dipping his dance partner kissing her long and hard in front of each and every one of their students.

* * *

**Teachers mentioned:**

Roy Mustang – English  
Maes Hughes – Student Councilor  
Alex Louis Armstrong – Physical Education  
Riza Hawkeye – Mathematics  
Vato Falman – History  
Kain Fuery – Biology  
Barry the Chopper – Home Economics/Food's class

Next chapter is Roy's job is on the line. He has to face Hoie-san and Archer just after the incident happens, Ed get's in trouble too! He went a "dissappeared" with Winry! OMG WHAT DID THEY DO! Oooo... and Roy takes the blame for that too! What a gentleman! Roy is suspened while Riza has to answer question! And What his fate is decided by the parent council.. this is going to be a close one folks! XD.


	5. Hell in a Handbasket

Ehehehe! Since I'm sick and twisted I thought that I'd update today. Or more like I felt like doing the final edits, I thank Grimm again for betaing! She is one sweet person and we should all love her! Wow four chapters and no crossovers! I'm trying hard to keep this strictly FMA! Yeah on to the 5th!

** Discliamer: **I do not own FMA, if I did their probably more explicit scene between a few characters...

Oh and since I'm a dirty little pervert word to the wise, sexual suggestions run ramped again. Oh and Manga characters aho!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hell in a Hand basket**

"_HE DIDN'T?"_

"_OH MY GOD HE DID!"_

"_MUSTANG YOU SLY DOG YOU!"_

_Edward broke into a run pushing his way though the crowd, Winry in toe, to find Roy Mustang dipping his dance partner kissing her long and hard in front of each and every one of their students._

------ 

"What seriously makes you think that you can display something like that in front of the students?" Hoenheim said pacing behind his desk.

"Nothing sir." Mustang said lazily from his seat watching the man walking in frustration.

"Then why the hell do it?"

"Impulse sir."

"I'm surprised your impulses haven't gotten you kicked out of this school." Archer said from his standing point in the back corner of the office.

"I'm surprised your pasty ass is still here." Roy said turning around in his seat to face him.

"Okay that's enough you two." Hoenheim said then gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well he started it." Mustang turned back to look at the principal.

"What are you a child Mustang? Do you realize that you could be fired over something like this!"

"I know it's a serious offence but it was defiantly worth it." Roy said grinning.

"Pig." Archer gritted out.

"Slimy fiend." Roy replied childishly.

"Okay stop it! Archer out! You're not needed anymore." Hoenheim's eyebrows narrowed further in frustration.

"Alright sir. I'll remain in the building if you need any further help."

"Thank you." And the Archer exited, "Did you even consider Hawkeye-san's feelings?" Hoenheim said turning to Mustang.

"Well I did and honestly it was just supposed to be a dance, I was kind of caught… up in the mood." Roy said for a lack of better words.

"When I allowed your relationship remember I said something you both had to agree on."

"To keep it outside of the school."

"Yes and you two certainly did."

"I told you a simple dance. If you noticed through out the night I accepted offers from some of the students."

"I saw it was a kind gesture."

"Thank you sir."

"But in all honesty I approve of your stay it's just your offence might be serious enough that the school sponsors will take it to the parent council." Mustang groaned as well as the principal.

"Not those people."

"Yes those people-" Hoenheim said but was cut off by the door being thrown open by Archer who was pulling two students by the collar. Along followed some parents and school sponsors.

"I found some students doing something inappropriate in the halls." Archer said throwing the two further into the office. The two men who were originally occupying it went wide-eyed.

"Ed-d-dward-" Hoenheim stuttered out.

"Nice mark Elric." Mustang said with a smirk. Edward lifted his hand to cover the sucker bite while Winry blushed.

"What were they doing?" Hoenheim said acting dumb, he knew that there had to be something between his son and Winry, and it was quite obvious what they were doing now.

"By that mark Elric has I'd say making out." Roy said pointing to the spot on Ed's neck.

"Expulsion, expulsion! The two were breaking the code of conduct." A blonde woman cried.

"That's a little harsh for-" Hoenheim tried to say but was cut off.

"You're only saying it because he's your son!" the woman shrilled.

"Yes he should have no say in this matter. Besides I saw those two disappear during the dance. They probably did _that_." A man with brown hair suggested.

"I doubt it." Mustang said standing, "As there homeroom teacher I do believe that, it would be out of character for those two to do something like that. There relationship is certainly not mature enough for such a thing."

"I would shut up if I were you Mustang your in enough trouble as it is as well as Hawkeye-" the head sponsor tried to say.

"She had nothing to do with my actions so leave her out of this." Mustang snapped.

"Really people-" Hoenheim said to try and stop the fight.

"That's enough." The head sponsor said, "These two will be expelled from the academy-"

"That is harsh for something that comes natural for human beings." Roy gritted through his teeth, Edward and Winry were doing nothing wrong in his books and should not be punished for it.

"Natural for human beings Mustang? Is that what you call what you did?"

"Yes. And I take personal responsibility for Elric and Rockbell."

"Why?" the head sponsor said utterly confused, why would he go out on a limb for students?

"Because I noticed that the two had a fight earlier today so I made a situation for them that people wouldn't distract them." Mustang replied with a matter o-fact answer.

"And you didn't think of the consequences?"

"Well how am I supposed to know how Elric apologies to a girl? I left it to him."

"Well it's obvious that your influence on them has resulted in this."

"He should be fired!" The blonde woman cried.

"Now, now! I disagree." An older gentleman said entering, "he was just trying to help his students as all teachers do."

"I see." Another said, a few of them agreed.

"Then how about," Hoenheim spoke up, "we have a meeting on the future of Mustang's teaching carrier at this school."

"But from now onto the meeting and we make that decision he shall be suspended from work." The head sponsor said.

"You-" Mustang gritted.

"Or Mustang would you like to be fired right now?"

"You can't there is too many apposed to that decision. This school is a democracy. Why do you think the student council is so important?" Edward piped up.

"You-"

"You may disagree with my son's actions, but he is right at the moment and you can't go against what he said." Hoenheim said holding back his anger, he was not going to lose Edward, Winry and Mustang from his school.

-----------

When Riza Hawkeye entered the small town house her and Roy shared, weeks after the incident. She found him in his old couch chair they deemed 'the marking chair'. Usually papers were scattered everywhere as he gnawed on the end of his red marking pen, adjusting his reading glasses on the tip of his nose while Black Hayate chewed on his slippers. Today he sat there staring out the window with Hayate sitting in his lap. Roy was slowly stroking the dog's soft fur while the pup chewed on the sleeve of his pajamas. Riza sighed Roy never even had a shower today.

"I'm home." She said kicking off her shoes.

"Welcome back." He said not turning to face her.

She walked up and stood in front of him and picked the pup off his lap who growled in displeasure and bit further into the sleeve. Riza never understood why Hayate like chewing on Roy's things. Even his assignments and tests were sometimes handed back with dog bites on them. Finally removing Hayate she placed the dog on the floor and kicked him out the doggy door to the backyard.

"What's wrong?" she said making her way back to him and planting herself on his lap.

"Nothing."

"There has got to be something wrong you haven't showered and I'm here sitting on your lap and you still haven't said a perverted joke about it."

"I'm not in the mood." He said getting ready to stand and she planted her hands on each arm of the chair and straddled him. He looked at her with an exhausted look, "Just let me go to bed."

"No!"

"Riza what in the world has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean me? What in the world has gotten into you? What happened to the man I said _yes _to?"

"Unfortunately he's been grounded."

"When has that stopped Roy Mustang before? I do recall back in university before I smacked you over the head with my textbook for peaking in the girls locker room, you told me rules were meant to be broken."

"It's just some…"

"Some what? If this goes wrong you sacrificed your career for your students, if it doesn't it's just another ripple in the water, I'd say a win, win situation. And if you don't think so I'll make it so." She said leaning in to violently claim his lips.

"Riza…I…" he tried to say after they broke.

"Come on Roy lets take a shower."

----------

"How's the fiancée handling things?" Hughes said taking a seat beside Riza early the next day.

"Unfortunately Roy decided to take all his stresses out on me. Gah, my back is killing me, I swear I've never slept so funny in my life."

"Rough sex."

"Was it ever. Wait why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm a friend."

"Your cutting it close their Hughes."

"When haven't I?"

"True."

A couple female students who had come up from behind and asked, "Riza-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I know you and Mustang-sa-sensei are close and we were wondering how he was handling himself."

"Still moping around his house isn't he Hughes?" the man nodded, "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to visit him since I have so much correcting and work with the over seeing the Student council to talk to him."

They nodded and walked away whispering, "See I told you they aren't dating. They're just friends."

"So then that kiss was nothing then?"

"Yeah probably something just to piss her off, I bet he got a beating out of that one." The rest nodded to themselves.

When they were out of earshot the two heard a snort from behind them, "I don't see why you've never told any students."

"Oh I just never wanted to crush any girls dream of being with Mustang-sama." Riza said dramatically to their visitor, Jean Havoc.

"Why the limping?"

"Rough sex." Hughes piped up.

"Ah so he was taking it out on you, poor lady."

"From what I hear she a real-"

"Will you to stop talking about our sex life."

"Well Roy never shuts up about it all I hear is 'there is this wonderful thing Riza does this with her mouth-'"

"I'm leaving." She said standing up straightening herself and walking away trying to hid her limp a roar of laughter came from behind her and she shot a particularly nasty death glare at the two men.

-----------

"Riza-sensei?" a small voice said behind the woman. She turned around to find a nervous Winry Rockbell.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Um. Can we talk?"

"Yes, of course. Let's just find a empty classroom."

When they did, they took a seat, "Um, how is Roy-sensei."

"Moping. Now Winry-san what do you really want to talk to me about?"

"How do you know?"

"When you want to avoid something you look to your left. Might want stop that your parents will catch on eventually when you're avoiding the Edward-san subject."

"How'd-"

"I can read people like open books, as for any advice for men, they have just as many emotions as women so it might take some time for Edward-san to figure things out on his own and as for when he does you'll probably need this." the older woman said pressing a small package into Winry's hand, "If you have any further problems I'm willing to help." Then she stood up and walked to the door, "Class is about to start in ten minutes I suggest you get going you don't want to be late." And she walked out of the classroom.

Winry looked down at the thing in her hand and screamed as she dropped it on the floor.

-----------

Maria Ross-san, who had been covering Mustangs classes since the incident, had an introduction to make, "Well we have a new student to introduce today." A cough came from the hall, "_students_." She corrected herself, "they come all the way from Xing."

"Not like it's very far." Russell said sarcastically which earned him a glare from Ross; Ed snickered a bit and received an even more terrifying glare.

"Anyway, I'd like you to welcome Ling Yao-san and Ran Fan-san." And in entered a lazy oaf and a prim girl both with black hair and black eyes.

"Quite a pair I must say my dear Trigham." Edward spoke before Ross could say another word.

"Oh yes, quite Elric."

"Let me guess," Edward said as he closed one eye and pointed a finger at the two, "you're an emperor's son?" Ross growled in fury.

"Quite a good deduction Elric. Any idea of what number?" Russell said back.

"I'd have to say…" Edward was stopped when a piece of chalk smoked him and Russell in the head.

"That's quite enough out of you two. Or would you like to share any more ideas that could land you in detention for the next week?" Ross said angrily before her lips turned into a sickeningly sweet smile.

"No sensei."

Later when the bell rang for lunch and Ed turned to Russell, "You think that we can get out of the classroom before Winry detects that I'm gone."

"We have about 2.5 of a chance."

"2.5… not good."

"I have a good way of getting the girl not to talk to you." A hand said and grabbed his left shoulder behind him. So after a very long walk to the far side of the school, Ling sat down on a bench and Ran Fan ran to stand behind him. Looking up he said to Edward, "What are your names?"

"What's it to you?" Ed spat back.

"When the Young Master asks a question you shall answer!" the girl said behind Ling she reached into the small of her back to retrieve something.

"Enough Ran Fan. Leave us."

"Young Master…?"

"Go." She nodded, bowed and then left, "Names?"

"Edward Elric."

"Russell Trigham."

He gave the two a very dark look, "Seeing as you know who I am, where I come from, and my lineage I think were going to become _fast friends_."

* * *

Yeah End chapter 5! I can't believe I made it this far usually it takes a lot to make it to chapter 3. But I really like where this story is going. So please review and tell me if you like it too! Oh and if you didn't guess what Riza gave Winry was a condom. Cause really do you realise that in the mass of NC-17 fanfiction I've read probably 3 or 4 of them they actually used condom. I'm saving my characters from having minatures...ha... family planning.  



	6. The Hard Part of Love

**Discliamer:** I own nothing.

Seriously while I was enjoy my last four months this came out of it. (It's been four months since I posted a new chapter right?) Most of it was written in June, yeah the beginning and the ending I knew right off the bat, it was the middle and in connecting the two of them that was so damn hard I stopped for like a month XD. Well anyway enough of my stupid adventures enjoy the chapter. Mostly EdWin and Ling being evil this chapter.

Be wary sexual themes near the ending of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Hard Part of Love.**

"_Names?" the black haired boy demanded._

"_Edward Elric."_

"_Russell Trigham."_

_He gave the two a very dark look, "Seeing as you know who I am, where I come from, and my lineage I think were going to become fast friends."_

------------

In all honesty Edward didn't think that Ling had friendship on his mind. The way the boy was giving him a dark glower; it reminded him when Mustang had something up his sleeve.

"What do you want?" Ed demanded. This was becoming as troublesome as dealing with Winry in these past days.

"I never said I wanted anything." Ling shrugged.

"It's got to be something pretty important that you wouldn't tell your own crony. Who is still here by-the-way." Russell added.

"Ran Fan!" the black haired boy called, "get out here."

"I'm sorry young mast-" the girl said coming out of the trees, the boy stopped her speech by raising a hand.

"Go mingle with the other girls."

"But I'm-"

"NOW!" he said sharpening his eyes.

She gave a look of defeat before trudging off.

"Come on boys." Ling said throwing his arms around the two, "Let us take a walk."

----------

Lost and alone Ran Fan stumbled in to a whole new world. She was amazed by the fact that the school ground was as big as the emperor's castle, well counting the High school, Middle school and Elementary school together, just for education.

The starchy uniform scratched at her neck and she quickly brushed it away. She never understood these uniforms. She is the young masters bodyguard! How is she supposed to protect him in a skirt? She pulled at the top of her shirt to stop the constant irritation. It was then she heard it.

"Oh isn't that the new girl?" a blonde with long hair in a ponytail said. Ran Fan's hands dropped immediately when she heard that and gulped these were classmates and she must of looked so indecent pulling at her uniform. She will have to apologies to the young master later.

The three girls quickly walked over to her, "what's your name again?"

"Um, Ran Fan, Ma'am."

The girl giggled and her hair tossed side to side, which Ran Fan's eyes followed, before saying, "No, no, no! Not Ma'am. Winry Rockbell." The blonde held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Winry-san." The Xingnese grabbed the hand for a quick shake, "I have noticed that there has been some tension between you and the boy with blonde hair and the braid."

The shorthaired brunette let out a stifled laugh, "that's a understatement Ran-chan." The black haired girl lifted a eyebrow, "um, Sciezska." the brunette muttered and Ran Fan gave an affirmative nod before turning her head to the last girl.

"Rose." The girl with black hair and pink bangs piped up, "Winry-chan and Edward-san are in the first stages of a romantic relationship."

"There is nothing romantic about it!" Winry defended.

"Oh come on Winry-chan there is enough sexual tension in the classroom you can cut it with a knife." Sciezska said placing her hands on her hips, "It's as bad as when Mustang-sensei and Hawkeye-sensei are together."

"Or when Sciezska-chan catches a glimpse of a certain someone." Rose added holding a finger in the air.

Sciezska removed one hand from her hip holding her pointer finger in the air to find something to counter Rose's statement. Her mouth went open and close several times before she said, "Do not." Winry, Rose and Ran Fan gave a stifle giggle.

"You laughed!" Winry said excitedly. Ran Fan blushed a bit before trying to return to her normal straight face.

"Now…" Winry turned around evilly almost cornering Ran Fan, "Enough about me I would like to know about you and your relationship with Yao-san."

Ran Fan gulped as Rose nodded in agreement, "Um, well you see the young mas- no, Ling-s-s-an. is a childhood friend of mine. A-ar-e families are very close. I've known the young- Ling-san since I was little." She gave a nervous smile hoping that the three would believe it.

"That makes two of us," Winry muttered out

"Huh?" Ran Fan head tilted in confusion.

"Never mind." Sciezska said.

"I was wondering Ran-san, why you kept trying to say 'young master' when referring to Yao-san." Rose asked politely, Winry nodded.

"It's commonly said to young males that are head of a high standing household. In Ran-chan's case if she came in one higher family then Yao-san he'd be calling her 'young mistress'." Sciezska said matter-o-fact.

"I see." The two nodded.

"Ah, yeah that's it." Ran Fan added.

It was then when the group of boys made there way around a corner running into them.

"Well, well. I see you made new friends Ran Fan." Ling smiled at her success. If they were to live in artemist they might as well enjoy it.

"Thank you—Ling-san." Her upper lip quivered in an attempt to hid that fact that she was trying to say young master.

"My what a pretty young lady" Ling said griping onto Winry's hand, "May I ask the name of the lady that owns such a delicate hand and such a pretty face?"

"Winry--Rockbell." She stuttered as Ling began showering her with affection.

"Keep your hands where I can see them or you'll be beaten three ways till Sunday." Edward whispered to Ling turning him a bit out of Winry's view, the Xing boy whom just shrugged it if as to not of heard the boy at all.

"I mean it." Edwards said with a possessive growl.

Winry's eyebrow convulsed at the statement so which she violently grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off yelling, "Edward Elric I think it's time we had a talk."

---------

"Winry what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward said rather annoyed slamming the gym shed shut.

"About this." she said taking the step to get to him, and pressed her lips against his. He seemed surprised at first but eventually returned the kiss.

"That was good." Edward blurted out in stupidity. Winry slapped him. Edward stepped back almost backing into the door he just shut.

"Why is it Edward?" she shuddered clenching her fists, "that you keep ignoring me?"

"Well to tell you the truth you're so emotional." He answered honestly. Winry slapped him again.

"Baka! Why are there these emotions for such a stupid boy?" Winry mumbled out.

"Hey I'm not stupid!"

"Oh really? You only seem to care for my presence is when I'm kissing you." She screamed out eyes watering. "I hate you!" she said as she raised her fists to club him over the head.

Edward grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and flipped their position, successfully pinning her to the wall, "I'm just as confused as you are!" he blurted out, "there are times when I hate you so much. Then sometimes want to hold you in my arms and never let go, or kiss you so hard that it hurts. But then there are times all I want to do is spin you around pin you to the ground and do what…lovers do." He blushed looking away; "it's hard when my lower half is thinking of you. So I tried to stay away, I didn't really want to do anything too indecent to you."

"Oh Edo-kun." She said releasing one hand from his lessen grip and placing a soft hand on his face. Edward leaned forward to kiss her again, when they both realize the something was rubbing against Winry's leg.

Edward then immediately let go of her other wrist and scramble to the opposite side of the storage room. Sitting cross-legged on the ground hoping that the _fit _would pass soon. And returned to his last resort. Taking slow deep breaths to _calm_ down.

"Edward are you alright?" Winry said coming up behind him kneeling down.

"I'm fine." Ed grunted.

"Well that's good to hear." She said wrapping her arms from behind him around his shoulder.

Winry's chest push into Edward's back and at that moment he felt as if his body whole body was ready to explode. "Winry that's not helping." Edward gritted out and she immediately let go.

"What will help?"

"I don't know I usually let myself cool off for a bit."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Edward wanted to say _'yeah get the hell way from me, there is nothing you can do because it's your fault I'm this way in the first place.'_ He bit his tongue tried to search for the words. Luckily fate was on his side and the warning bell went off. Ten minutes till classes start.

"Oh crap the warning bell. I'm going to be late if I don't get to my locker soon." Winry started to chew on her bottom lip furiously.

"Just go Winry I really don't care if I'm late." She gave him a worried look, "plus I've calmed down quite a bit." She save a sigh of relief and went to the door glancing back at him. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He replied.

* * *

XD! Edward had a stiffy! God my mind needs to go somewhere else than the gutter. I can't promise you no peverse humor because next chapter is Roy's "teachers meeting", I think he might annouce the Engagement to the whole school... poor Riza-chan. Oh well I hopefully be able to add some more Maria Ross.. I love her. Cute little Denny should make an appearance too! Check you next time!  



End file.
